


Best To You

by BG97



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Disjointed, First Time, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Ravn's Only In This If You Squint, Sex Work, Sexting, alternative universe, nsfw twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Seoho never understood the hype about sexting… until he met Hwanwoong.Alternatively: Seoho meets Hwanwoong on nsfw twitter before they manage to meet in real life... and maybe it's more than either of them was expecting.
Relationships: Implied/Referenced Yeo Hwanwoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Best To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writersstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/gifts).



> Welcome friends!
> 
> Huge thanks, first of all, to writersstudy ([ @bottomyutoda ](https://twitter.com/bottomyutoda) on Twitter) for donating to [The Bail Project](https://secure.givelively.org/donate/the-bail-project) for me to commission this work!
> 
> This is my first ONEUS fic... and also kind of my introduction to them lol, but I'm so thankful I was introduced to this amazing group and I'm definitely going to be keeping up with them in the future! I also hope I didn't get any characterizations glaringly wrong!
> 
> Note about formatting: Dialogue in italics indicates a text conversation happening in the present tense. Blocks of text in italics indicate a flashback and then dialogue not in italics within those blocks indicate a text conversation. The flashbacks are also not in chronological order!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

" _On my way!!"_

_“No worries! Take your time <3” _

Seoho's eyes follow the distressed patterns stained and carved into the rustic coffee shop table as he forces himself to drop his phone onto it; years of wear from uncaring patrons have left their mark in the wood.

He imagines each one comes with a story of some kind. Exhausted students and term papers nearly due, friends reconnecting for the first time in years or days, interviews or consultations between professionals both terrified of the other realizing how nervous they are...

First dates.

There's a distracting clamminess to his hands; it makes them feel sticky and gross, doesn't let him forget about his nerves. Seoho rubs them shakily on his thighs, grating smooth skin against denim, and tries to focus on his breathing.

It's not particularly busy in the coffee shop, a few stragglers hanging around as afternoon turns to evening. Still, Seoho can't help but feel a little awkward sitting alone at his little corner table while he waits, anxiety mixing with a giddy sort of anticipation.

He can’t help it and picks up his phone to fiddle with it again, opening the same chat he’d been trying not to stare at too intensely.

_Woongie <3 is typing… _

  
  


_Jealousy isn’t an emotion Seoho has ever really had to learn to deal with. He’s not prepared for it when it hits, for the way his heart seems to drop right out of his chest, for the nausea that twists and swirls in his gut, for the stinging in the backs of his eyes that only gets worse the more he thinks about it._

“Did you like the video?”

_Seoho didn’t really… but it’s not like he can say that or even that he really wants to say that… it’s not Hwanwoong’s fault._

_Seoho’s the one being dumb and possessive over some internet stranger he’s never even met._

_He has no right to be jealous._

_It’s not even anywhere near the first time Hwanwoong’s posted a video of him with that guy… Seoho doesn’t know why it’s getting to him so much now._

_He types and deletes about ten variations of “it was nice!” and “wish that were me lol”, but they all feel wrong and dumb. He ends up getting frustrated and hitting send on one before he can think too much about it,_ “I wish I was there with you.”

_The reply comes in seconds… that helps a little,_ “I wish you were too :(“

_Seoho’s ready to put his phone down and force himself to work out or… something, anything, to deal with the shaky, bad energy making his skin crawl…_

“I actually… don’t think I even know where you’re from lol”

_Seoho doesn’t expect anything, so Hwanwoong catches him unprepared for the second time that day, but this time it’s anything but unpleasant._

  
  


“This is nice.” Seoho can hear the smirk on Hwanwoong’s face even before it comes into view as he slowly scans the modest apartment. It’s dumb, but it makes heat rise in the older man’s cheeks.

He’d cleaned and tidied everything obsessively that morning, but the apartment itself is dated and plain. It was the cheapest place available and still almost out of Seoho’s budget, so his furniture is sparse, all pre-used, and mixed-matched, his decorations pretty much nonexistent… it hadn’t ever bothered him much, but it suddenly feels very much like it’s _not enough_.

It’s not like he ever has someone as beautiful as Hwanwoong over.

“Thanks.” Seoho wrings his hands together as he watches the younger man step a bit further into the tiny studio, the little, amused smile still in place. The setting sun is filtering through Seoho’s windows just right, catching the highlights in Hwanwoong’s bleached hair and making them glitter as he moves through the space. His eyes are shining, teasing when they meet Seoho’s.

Hwanwoong’s really just so gorgeous.

The younger man smiles as he settles on Seoho’s futon-turned-bed, smoothing his hands over the comforter, making himself comfortable. “I recognize this bed.”

“Yeah?” Seoho finally manages to collect himself and shorten the distance between the two of them, sitting down next to Hwanwoong. He’d intended to keep a respectful space between their bodies, still caught up in the awkward stage of not knowing what’s acceptable, but the younger man just grins wider and scootches over until their sides are flush together. 

“Yeah, I still think about that first picture you sent me sometimes… do you remember?”

  
  


_Seoho never understood the hype about sexting… until he met Hwanwoong._

_He didn’t like the thought of talking about what he wanted to do and not being able to actually do it. It always felt like a pale alternative to sex, like a ‘next best thing’ that was nothing like the original, something that would just leave him longing even harder for what he’s missing… a tease of sorts._

_He’d felt like that a lot since making his account, but he just… didn’t like the thought of mindlessly hooking up with strangers either, and things hadn’t been easy since his longterm friends-with-benefits got swept up in a relationship. Desperate times, and all that._

_But then he found Hwanwoong._

_Hwanwoong with his thousands of followers and successful OnlyFans account. Hwanwoong with his constant tweets that were sometimes goofy little life updates, but were almost always absolutely filthy. Hwanwoong with his pretty face and even prettier body that he shared with the timeline almost every day._

_Hwanwoong who direct messaged him first._

_Hwanwoong who asked about his favorite color and the topic of his thesis long before suggesting any number of filthy things he’s like to do with Seoho._

“Are you touching yourself?” _The message could probably be seen as too forward, might even make Seoho laugh… if it wasn’t Hwanwoong… and if he hadn’t had one hand down his sweatpants for the past ten minutes at least._

“What if I was?” _It’s hard to text one-handed, even harder to text while ridiculously turned on, and even harder yet when he can’t stop getting lost in the thoughts the younger man had put in his head… Hwanwoong’s gorgeous little body tied tightly to his bed, those big eyes brimming with tears as he squirms and begs Seoho to touch him, to fuck him… Hwanwoong bent over his knee, pretty little ass bright red under Seoho’s hand… Hwanwoong on his knees, red lips stretched thin around Seoho’s cock, eyes wide and desperate, tears and drool streaming down his face as he forces his head down further, gagging on the length, but wanting to take it all for him so badly._

“I’d tell you to send me a picture ;)” _Oh._

Oh.

_Seoho has taken… suggestive pictures for his account before… and he’s sent more graphic images to partners in the past… but something about taking a picture_ just _for Hwanwoong, someone he can barely claim to know, feels so much dirtier._

_His hand shakes as he shoves his sweatpants down just enough, picks his phone back up, and angles the camera, trying to focus on getting the lighting and focus just right while he’s leaking all over his other hand, rapid pulse throbbing against his fingers. Half of them end up blurry, and his sheets are weirdly crumpled under his body, the lighting isn’t ideal, and it’s embarrassing how flushed and dark his cock is against his pale hand..._

_He all but picks one at random and hits send before he can think better of it._

  
  


“Yeah… I do,” Seoho laughs, not stopping his hand from resting on Hwanwoong’s thigh where it wanted to be. The younger man hums happily, laying his head down on Seoho’s shoulder.

Seoho can’t help but think that they fit really well together like this, that there’s something very right about having Hwanwoong’s warmth slotted perfectly against his side.

“This is nice.” Hwanwoong’s voice comes out soft and light at the same time as his hand slips across Seoho’s back to settle on his waist.

Seoho still doesn’t know the rules, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to wrap the smaller man’s body up in his arms like he wants to, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to kiss him, what’s too fast and too soon. It feels like he’s known Hwanwoong for forever, but like they’re strangers at the same time… and he’d be happy to sit here with him for hours, but... 

  
  


_Seoho can’t keep the goofy smile off his face as he types, lounging comfortably in his bed._ “You should get some sleep.”

“How am I supposed to sleep??”

_Seoho snorts at his phone, rolling onto his side as he smiles at it._ “Tomorrow’s a big day!”

“Trust me I knowwwww :(“

_A second later,_ “Too excited to sleep!!”

_Seoho rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, cheeks starting to ache with how much he’s been smiling._ “I don’t want you to be tired!”

“Guess you’ll just have to start thinking of ways to keep me awake then ;)”

“You’re such a dork.”

_Neither of them manages to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning._

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Hwanwoong smells like the coffee shop from earlier and some kind of spicy, citrusy cologne. He’s looking up at Seoho with his big, bright eyes, gaze flickering over his face searchingly.

“Please?” Seoho’s voice comes out a bit more breathy and embarrassing than he would ever intend, but it puts a brilliant smile on Hwanwoong’s face that makes everything else feel unimportant. Before he can overthink any more, the younger man’s hand is at the back of his neck and he’s being pulled down to meet him.

And they’re kissing.

Hwanwoong’s lips are softer, warmer than Seoho expected, but also more clever, intense. He moves with an intention, a skill that the older man should have anticipated, but is still caught off guard by.

Hwanwoong doesn’t waste time, deepening the kiss, pressing harder. Seoho’s hands find his hips on instinct to catch him as he moves to straddle his thighs, guiding the younger man’s warm body onto his lap as their lips move in tandem.

Pent up energy that Seoho’s not even sure he’d entirely registered until this moment surges forward, consuming them, and Seoho’s fingers tangle in Hwanwoong’s soft sweater as the younger man’s fist in his hair. His lip is sucked into a warm mouth and it’s all he can do to keep up.

  
  


_The video is simple._

_It shouldn’t have this much of an effect on Seoho._

_But it does._

_He’s not sure how many times he’s let it loop now, but it starts again… just big brown eyes looking up at the camera as pretty fingers trace over spit-slicked lips, slipping inside slowly as Hwanwoong’s lashes flutter, head tipping back and exposing the long line of his neck, cheeks hollowing as he sucks on them, a wet, sloppy noise playing too loudly from his speaker as they’re withdrawn, a peek at a little pink laving over them one last time, a little drop of drool clinging to Hwanwoong’s lower lip and catching the light as he flashes a pretty smile…_

_Seoho manages to exit the video before it restarts yet again, watching the likes and retweets jump up as the page refreshes. He glances at the comments but feels gross seeing so many randoms..._

_He switches to their chat instead._

“Did you like it?”

_His thumbs hover over his keyboard, mildly frazzled brain trying to come up with a more appropriate word than “like” for how the video made him feel… it goes nowhere._

“It was perfect.” _He fiddles with the plastic peeling from his phone case for a second before adding,_ “I want to kiss you.”

_Seoho watches the little ellipses pop up and then disappear a few times, worrying his lip between his index finger and thumb as he waits._

“I’d like that <3”

  
  


Seoho’s fingers slip under Hwanwoong’s sweater, digging into the tight muscles at his waist, feeling them flex and shift as the younger man rocks in his lap.

The kiss is filthy and clumsy; their noses never seem to be in the right place and there’s a line of drool sliding steadily down Seoho’s jaw, but it’s hard to care about anything but Hwanwoong’s moans echoing in his ears and the weight of the beautiful man in his lap.

"I've-" Hwanwoong's lips drag slickly over Seoho's cheek, down to his jaw bone, sucking wet kisses into his skin as the older man tries to catch his breath, to organize the scattered thoughts in his brain into something coherent. "I've wanted- mmm so _long_..."

"Me too," the younger man whispers against his skin, "want you now."

Seoho can only groan, tilting his head back to give Hwanwoong's lips better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. He's sweating under his t-shirt, dick aching in his jeans, but it's hard to think when he finally has Hwanwoong's body in his lap, when everything feels so _good_.

He has to be pressing bruises into the soft skin under his hands; he can feel it dimple under his fingertips, the resistance of the younger man's fit core straining against him. It's grounding. Hwanwoong's mouth is attached right over the spot where he's the most sensitive, just at his pulse point, sending shivers down his spine, straight to the pressure building in his pelvis, making him squirm and his breath hitch.

His hands slip down Hwanwoong's back to his jeans, fingers working under his waistbands to squeeze at his ass as the younger man continues to rock mindlessly over him, sucking bruises into his neck.

"Can we-" Seoho clears his throat, "can we- clothes-"

" _Yes_ , please." Hwanwoong sits up abruptly, hooking his fingers under the hemline of his sweater and tugging it off in one smooth motion that makes Seoho's mouth go dry.

He's seen Hwanwoong in pretty much every stage of undress countless times before, but never in person, never this close, never _here,_ never with him.

  
  


_The man in Hwanwoong's video is gorgeous, even Seoho can admit that much. The noises spilling from his plush lips are pretty and his little twisted up facial expressions are hot._

_And Hwanwoong is fucking him._ Fucking _him. It's rough and filthy; the man's body is bent up under Hwanwoong, his hair fisted roughly in the shorter man's hands as he's pistoned into brutally._

_Seoho didn't think Hwanwoong had that in him._

_But now he can't take his eyes off the younger man's slim figure as he pounds into this nameless guy like he hates him._

_Seoho wonders what it would feel like to have Hwanwoong look at him like that, to fuck him like that, to pull his hair and spit in his face, hiss filthy words at him, make him cry..._

_He has no right to be jealous._

_He scrolls through his emoji's until he finds something that's a little shocked and a little blushy to comment. He's just going to keep scrolling when the notifications pop up; Woongie <3 liked your tweet, Woongie <3 sent you a message. _

"What does that face even meannn???"

_Seoho's thumbs hover over his keyboard for several seconds, breathing slowly and reminding himself that it's not like Hwanwoong is his._ "I'm not even sure lol." _Ellipses pop up at the bottom of the chat, but Seoho decides to send "_ I think you've been holding out on me _" before Hwanwoong's message pops up. A_ "lol" _followed quickly by an_ "oh?" _with a grinning devil emoji._

  
  


Seoho reaches behind himself to tug off his shirt almost mechanically, flushing and trying to straighten his spine out when Hwanwoong's bright eyes dart down his torso even though it's silly to be embarrassed... Hwanwoong's seen it plenty of times before.

"You're so fucking hot." The words startle him a little, but not as much as Hwanwoong shoving at his shoulders and sending him down to sprawl on the bed... or the sudden feeling of a hot mouth dragging across his chest, teeth and tongue teasing at his nipple. His sweaty fingers catch on Hwanwoong's bleached hair as his back arches, a low moan that's too loud in the quiet apartment echoing off the walls.

The younger man pulls away with a slick pop, shifting to sit up on his knees, hands already working at undoing his pants before Seoho can catch up.

He watches dumbly from the bed as Hwanwoong carelessly shoves his jeans and underwear down his toned thighs all at once, rocking the cheap furniture as he shifts to tug them off his legs. Seoho can't take his eyes off his body, the way the lighting accentuates every toned line and soft curve, the glimmering drop of moisture at the tip of his cock, every movement...

Seoho's certain he's the most gorgeous person he's ever laid eyes on.

He sits up on his elbows as Hwanwoong smirks, making quick work of Seoho's own jeans as he watches.

  
  


"Can I suck you off?"

Hwanwoong's grin widens. "Of course, baby, but I get to ride you after, deal?"

"Deal." Seoho licks his dried lips, lifting his hips from the bed so Hwanwoong can yank the last of his clothes from his body. "Let me prep you?"

The younger man's eyes are bright and teasing as he climbs over Seoho's body, further onto the bed to lay down. Seoho's quick to follow, to slip between Hwanwoong's spread thighs-

Oh.

Oh fuck.

"You-" Seoho's dick twitches pathetically against his thigh as his brain works to catch up, eyes locked on the wide, black base of a plug nestled against Hwanwoong’s skin.

"Wanted to be prepared," Hwanwoong laughs cutely, settling back against the mattress. Seoho groans, squirming to lay down on his stomach, pinning his neglected cock against the sheets.

"You're so perfect, fuck..." His fingers trace around the edge of the plug, brushing against Hwanwoong's skin, slick with the lube that's leaked out, as he leans in to press soft kisses to the younger man's belly, lick at the salty sweat that's coating them both now. 

Hwanwoong's cock is just as pretty as the rest of him, not terribly impressive in size but _pretty_. Soft, delicate skin criss-crossed by fragile veins and shaded a gentle pink. It feels nice in Seoho's mouth and looks even better slicked with his spit.

And the younger man's moans are gorgeous, too... Seoho's pretty sure he could wax poetic about any part of Hwanwoong at this point; he's so whipped. 

His fingers ease under the base of the plug, tugging on it teasingly and grinning when it earns him another little gasp.

"Feel good?" Seoho mouths at the head of Hwanwoong's cock, liking how it makes the younger man arch and squirm, his legs shifting and flexing restlessly as Seoho works.

"So good, baby, _fuck_." Hwanwoong's voice is so breathy; it does something to Seoho, knowing he could affect Hwanwoong so quickly. "Doing so good."

Seoho tugs a bit harder on the plug, feeling as the younger man's body clings and clings to it... before finally releasing, slipping from him all at once. It's not small, and Seoho again tries to wrap his brain around... Hwanwoong was wearing it the whole time... he'd fucked it into himself before leaving home and then sat through coffee... walked with Seoho to his apartment... all while wearing a plug, thinking about getting fucked, wanting it bad enough that he wanted to be prepped and ready beforehand...

Fuck.

He presses the toy back into place, sucking Hwanwoong's dick back into his mouth as he does, humming in satisfaction as the younger man lets out a deep moan, body shifting restlessly under him.

"Want you- _fuck_ , Seoho," Hwanwoong groans, tugging on the older man's hair, "c'mere."

Seoho goes, climbing shakily to his hands and knees until he can meet Hwanwoong, pressing their lips together. 

Everything feels... surreal... like a part of Seoho still can't believe this is real, that Hwanwoong is real, is _here_ , in _his_ bed, under _his_ hands, against _his_ lips... but parts of it are hyperreal at the same time, like the smell of sweat and sex and Hwanwoong's spicy cologne, the goosebumps that rise on Seoho's skin when a barely there finger traces down his chest, the vibrations of Hwanwoong's soft moans on his lips, the ache and need burning inside of him...

"Please..."

"Hm?" Hwanwoong's hand edges lower, brushing against Seoho's belly as he takes Seoho's swollen lip between his teeth.

"Need you," Seoho whines against the younger man's mouth, shifting his hips as Hwanwoong's hand moves painstakingly slowly towards the place he really wants it.

"Cute," Hwanwoong grins, "need you too, baby, lay back."

Seoho hurries to comply, flopping back onto the mattress as Hwanwoong crawls on top of his body. 

"Such a good boy," Hwanwoong hums, reaching over Seoho's head to grab the tasteful bottle of lube that the older man keeps on his bedside table and the condom he'd thought to . 

The wet plug hitting Seoho's sheets is hyperreal, it plays in high-definition in his brain, the way the light catches the shiny silicone, the soft noise it makes as it bounces, the dark stains already sinking into cheap fabric...

But Hwanwoong's slick hand finally, blessedly wrapping around Seoho's dick, sliding a slippery condom onto him, is hyperreal, too, and that 'nothing has ever felt this good ever thank g-d' moment is immediately and overwhelmingly topped by the truly unreal feeling of Yeo Hwanwoong sinking down on his cock.

Seoho stopped expecting fireworks and choruses of angels during sex long ago, and maybe that's just because he had to wait so long to meet Hwanwoong, maybe that's just because he's never felt so close to the "L" word with another partner before... and maybe that's ridiculous, but all Seoho knows is how he feels in this moment and that feeling is as close to colorful explosions in the night sky and harmonizing cherubs as he's ever going to get

Hwanwoong is radiant in the fading light, all glistening skin and blissed out expressions, and he _feels_ radiant, bright heat and swelling pleasure. 

Neither of them last long.

It's quick and dirty. Seoho cums with Hwanwoong's "so good, so perfect" ringing in his ears, and the younger man follows him, spilling into the shaky hand Seoho's clumsily pumping over his cock.

Hwanwoong collapses onto his chest, and Seoho holds him tight as they breathe together in the slowly cooling air... probably getting cum on his back, but it's hard to care when everything is simultaneously so filthy and nice.

  
  


Hwanwoong wasn't necessarily meant to stay the night, but he does, and Seoho hadn't expected to make breakfast for two, but he manages... and it's surprisingly easy to share his miniscule kitchen space with the younger man, to giggle together in the early morning light about the odds that the eggs shoved in the back of his fridge are still good and how to incorporate a stray can of tuna they dug out of the cupboard without it tasting... like tuna.

And Hwanwoong wasn't necessarily meant to hang around that day, but he does... and it's surprisingly easy to push himself through a few draft pages of his thesis with the younger man curled into his side on the futon... and it's surprisingly nice to celebrate a few hours of productivity with lazy, late afternoon sex... that eventually dissolves into making out in the shower... and taking Hwanwoong out to the little corner restaurant down the street, an outing the younger man insists on calling a date... 

He blushes when Seoho asks if he means it...

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end friends!
> 
> Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated! Let me know what you thought either on here, twitter, or cc <3
> 
> Twitter: [NoahBG97](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
